


(you're just my) type

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College AU, M/M, bg promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Ignis doesn't appreciate that Noct is attempting to play matchmaker. He does, however, appreciate Gladiolus Amicitia. A lot.





	(you're just my) type

**Author's Note:**

> this was a stupid lil idea i had a while ago that originally was meant to have a second part to it but i could never find the proper inspiration for it. so, it's staying as is lol  
> hope you like it, and please no criticisms and critiques.

"You should meet my friend Gladio. He's totally your type."

Ignis' head shoots up from where he'd previously been squinting at his laptop screen, attempting to decipher the needlessly wordy document currently open on the browser. Noct is eyeing him from across the table with a lazy smirk, twirling his pen between his index and middle fingers.

"Pardon?" Ignis says, affronted. They both know he'd heard just fine and the one word response had mostly been rhetorical, but that seems to mean nothing to Noct.

"My friend. His name's Gladiolus Amicitia. Think you'd like him."

"That's nice. Where did this come from, pray tell?" Ignis scrutinizes Noct, who just shrugs noncommittally. "You don't mean to tell me that, rather than taking notes like you explicitly said you would before I agreed to study with you, you have spent this time deliberating over my love life?"

"Lack thereof, actually," Noct grins cheekily when Ignis rolls his eyes. "Look, me and Prom were discussing it the other day," Ignis makes a noise of protest, which Noct shushes, "and it's totally ridiculous that you and Gladio are both friends with me and haven't met yet. He'd totally be your type, Specs, trust me."

On some level, Ignis thinks he should be flattered by his friends' attention. For the most part, though, he's irked they'd be speculating about his private life as if either of them had any say in the matter. "You don't know what my type is, Noct. I don't see why you nor Prompto should know better than myself about where my interests lie."

"I mean," Noct gestures lazily with both hands, dropping his pen in the process. He neglects to pick it back up. "Yeah? But like, seriously, I really get the feeling you'd dig him."

Ignis frowns at him. "Preposterous. Describe him to me, then."

Retrieving his pen, Noct thoughtfully taps it on the table to an aimless beat. "Big guy. Taller than you, six foot six. _Totally_ ripped. He's got a huge tattoo of an eagle on his back and shoulders. According to like, every person who knows him, he's super handsome." One of Ignis's brows quirks up, unamused. "His hair's kinda long, but he makes it look good somehow. Uh... beard? Oh, and he's really friendly. Kind of a bookworm, pretty into history and romance novels."

Ignis waits for Noct to continue. He doesn't, just looks at Ignis expectantly. Ignis rolls his eyes again. "And you truly believe that I would be interested in someone like that?"

"Well, Prom's the one who suggested it first, but I definitely could see it happening," Noct nods. "I've got some selfies with him on my phone, if you wanna see what he looks like."

"Pass," Ignis shakes his head, sighing. "Noct, did you or did you not ask for my help with your reading analysis? The one you neglected to complete and subsequently had to get an extension for?" At that, Noct goes pale.

"Let's uh... let's get back to that," he mutters, returning his gaze to the printout on the table in front of him.

"That's what I thought." Ignis represses a triumphant grin as he once more focuses on the reading he'd been going over.

It's a list of ancient recipe's compiled by researchers who'd traveled across Eos. The side notes are tolerable, easy to follow, but even Ignis, who usually has no trouble with academic writing, struggles to understand the recipes themselves. The language used is reminiscent of their modern tongue, but there are a wide array of words and phrases Ignis hasn't seen before, and for which he has to consult the dictionary assigned to the class. On the bright side, at least it's seeing use.

Gladiolus Amicitia.

In spite of himself, he repeats the name in his mind, wonders how it would sound if he said it aloud. He can't deny being a little curious as to this Gladiolus' appearance, but he'd be damned before he humored either Noct or his blond boyfriend in their shenanigans. The characteristics Noct had described were an odd assortment to be sure, not that Ignis would say any of them were a turn off or anything.

And truth be told, Ignis isn't even sure what his type is. He simply hasn't spent a lot of time thinking about dating, instead focusing his time and energy toward his studies. He wouldn't say he's against the idea, but he'd rather make the decisions himself without outside influence. His friends could certainly find someone else to devote their matchmaking skills to, if they were so keen to interfere with another person's business.

"Specs." Noct's voice draws him out of his thoughts, and he tears his gaze away from where he'd been staring at a grossly flowery description of what he could only assume was a basic cake recipe. "This passage right here... makes no sense. I feel like this writer is going in circles, not making a coherent argument."

Ignis accepts the packet from Noct as he briefly scans the section Noct had pointed out. Smiling wryly, he offers, "You're not far off the mark, actually. If I recall correctly, my research into this particular article's author showed he had no background in this topic, and likely only wrote about it for academic prestige."

"Isn't that, like... counter intuitive?" Noct's brows furrow. "To write a paper about something you don't know shit about?"

"You'd think so," Ignis chuckles, "but academia thrives on outdoing one another. The more papers you write, the more knowledgeable you seem. Vague wording and roundabout arguments, while annoying to read, give the impression that the author knows more than the reader, and is withholding that information in an act of superiority."

Noct stares at him for a couple seconds. "From anybody else, I'd say that was a load of bullshit. But coming from you, it actually sounds like you know what you're talking about."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ignis smirks, leaning back into his chair. "And as long as you're not copying word for word, you may paraphrase my response for your analysis."

"Gods, Specs, you're the best," Noct groans appreciatively. "Seriously, Gladio would totally think you're hot stuff."

Ignis tries to pretend his cheeks don't flush pink at that. "Back to work, Noct. Any more distractions and I might go back on my word."

The rest of their study session stays on the subject of Noct's reading analysis until Ignis has to leave for his next class.

 

\--

 

If Ignis had wanted to forget about Noct's unnecessary comments about his friend (Gladiolus Amicitia, though Ignis wouldn't dare admit he'd bothered to remember the name), his efforts are completely wasted come Friday of the following week.

Expecting to meet Noct for another study session, what with midterms approaching, he'd arrived to their usual spot (a typically uncrowded corner of the commons in the Economy and Business building) blissfully unaware of what Noct had planned.

"Noct," Ignis starts to greet, but his voice decides to die in his throat when he notices the person sitting beside his friend.

That person stands up, a good half a foot taller than Ignis, and smiles at him, which is all it takes for Ignis to feel weak in the knees and regret the fact that he hadn't taken a seat yet.

What a _smile_ . In fact, what a face in general. Amber eyes, long unfairly pretty eyelashes, thick eyebrows. His lips, well, Ignis rues the way his eyes are drawn to them. And that body, Oh, _Astrals_ have _mercy_ . Ignis had never considered himself to be attracted to muscles, and sometimes felt rather turned off by an excessive show of them, but _sweet Shiva_ he would absolutely let this man bench press him given the opportunity.

Why is he only just now meeting this Gladiolus? And why had Noct been completely spot on with his speculations?

"Hey, Specs, thanks for joining us," Noct hops up from his seat, appearing way too pleased with himself. Ignis tears his gaze away from Gladiolus' gorgeous figure to shoot Noct a severe look. "Me and Gladio thought it'd be better to study together, since we've got that sociology midterm coming up." He comes to stand next to both Ignis and Gladiolus, gesturing between them. "Gladio, this is my friend and tutor Ignis Scientia. Specs, my buddy Gladiolus Amicitia."

"Charmed," Gladiolus speaks, and Ignis thinks for a moment he might actually faint. That _voice_. Why hadn't Noct mentioned anything about it? Deep, slightly rough, yet silky in a way that goes right to Ignis'-

"I've heard about you," he blurts, cursing his lack of foresight. He extends his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Hopefully only good things?" Gladiolus winks - _winks!_ \- at him and takes Ignis hand in his larger one. The touch sends a jolt of warmth through Ignis' arm, and he does his best not to yank his the limb away in alarm.

"If I'm the source," Noct is practically gloating at this point, "no guarantees."

Now that's a blatant lie, Ignis thinks, considering he'd had nothing but compliments when it came to what he told Ignis last week. But he doesn't contradict the statement, not when it earns a laugh from Gladiolus that makes his insides tingle.

The three of them settle at the table, Ignis across from the other two. He tries painstakingly to keep his eyes on his laptop and not on Gladiolus, but the wandering is inevitable. He's a welcome distraction from the study guide he'd already gone over at least five times.

Noct catches him staring, also inevitable. He quickly feins to be hard at work going over the list of terms he'd compiled, until his phone buzzes.

 

**Noct**

What'd I tell u

 

Ignis sends a glare at the younger boy, whose shoulders shake as he tries to conceal a laugh.

 

**Ignis**

You

are a horrible friend and a terrible person

 

**Noct**

aww don't be that way Specs

isn't it nice to have some eye candy lol

 

**Ignis**

You could have warned me

Noct

Is he even real? He looks like

 

Ignis stops himself from continuing, flushing as Noct snickers. Gladiolus gives Noct an amused look.

 

**Noct**

Dude

this is a golden opportunity

he's single and we're both going to a party tomorrow

 

**Ignis**

He's single...?

No, wait, a party?? The weekend before midterms?

Are you both daft?

 

**Noct**

Naaah see we're getting the studying done now

party means we get to unwind after a successful week of studying lol

Plus, Gladio's never gotten lower than A's that guy's secretly a genius

 

Ignis tries to ignore the way his heart thumps uncomfortably. He's smart, too? He seems almost too good to be true. A perfect person...

He starts when he realizes he's been staring at the man and catches his eye, hastily averting his gaze back to his phone.

 

**Ignis**

I see

And why exactly are you telling me this?

 

**Noct**

Uh cuz

When we're done studying Gladio's gonna invite you to come with us to the party

thought I'd help prepare you

 

**Ignis**

Is that so

Well, I appreciate the warning this time

Wait, why would he invite me? What are you insinuating Noct?

 

Glancing up from his phone, he shoots Noct a pointed look, which Noct meets with a smug smirk.

 

**Ignis**

Noct I swear to Ramuh, if you don't explain yourself

I'll stop helping you with your reading analyses

 

The undignified noise Noct makes at that brings a grin to Ignis' face.

"What was that, dude?" Gladiolus laughs, and yes, Ignis definitely likes the sound of that laugh. "You textin' Blondie? I thought we came to study."

"We did, and we will," Noct retorts, typing furiously.

 

**Noct**

i'm sorry please don't!!!!!

I may have

told him about you

and he might have

expressed interest

when I showed him your picture

i'msorry!!!

 

A fluttering sensation in his chest surprises Ignis. Gladiolus had expressed interest upon seeing a picture of him? He's certainly annoyed at Noct's further attempts to play matchmaker, but... the idea that Gladiolus might have been interested does a number on his ability to stay upset.

He definitely won't stroke Noct's ego, though.

 

**Ignis**

It's quite alright

For now, you shall have my mercy

And, perhaps if all goes well, my thanks

 

**Noct**

DUDE

are u gonna say yes to the party then???

have you even been to a party before?

 

**Ignis**

I wasn't born yesterday, thank you

It may not be my usual scene, but that doesn't mean I have no experience

 

**Noct**

Specs

oh my gods I can't believe

Prom is definitely gonna wanna hear abt this

 

**Ignis**

Don't You Dare

 

**Noct**

I'msorry don't excommunicate me!!!!!!!

 

**Ignis**

Back to work, dear :)

 

Ignis hopes the use of the emoji will get Noct off his back. He usually reserves them for when he's particularly irritated, as it seems to give off a very satisfying passive aggressive feeling in the message.

And, to his credit, it does the trick. Noct shoves his phone back on the table, takes a deep breath, then spreads his notes across the table in front of him.

"Are you finally ready?" Gladiolus, who had picked up his own phone at some point, sets it down.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass," Noct nods, cracking his fingers. "Oh, and can we go over your notes from class? Yours are so much more thorough than mine."

"Sure," Gladiolus agrees. "But I'm sure you'd take better notes if you didn't fall asleep in class so often."

Noct rolls his eyes. "Not possible. That prof's voice is the worst. It's a nap to keep myself sane."

"Right," Gladiolus laughs.

The pair of them get to work eagerly. If he's honest, Ignis is surprised to see Noct actually working for a change; Gladiolus must be a good influence.

Regrettably, however, Ignis finds it impossible to focus on his own studying. He can't help fixating on Gladiolus' voice as he and Noct go over the topics they'd covered in their class. It's such a warm sound, so pleasant and enticing that Ignis simply deigns to close his eyes and listen, study guide long forgotten. If he could, he'd choose to listen to Gladiolus' voice all day, but that's definitely not something to say the first time you meet a person.

This is definitely a problem. And a bigger problem still is that Ignis doesn't think he minds.

He's never let loose and relaxed, nor entertained the idea of going on a date. Perhaps now is the time to reconsider.

Especially since Gladiolus makes conversation seem effortless, finding ways of including Ignis despite their studies differing. And even more especially when Noct boasts about Ignis' excellent analyses and Gladiolus gives him a glowing look, voicing his admiration in words that make Ignis' heart stutter in his chest.

True to Noct's word, when the three of them wrap up and prepare to leave, Gladiolus pulls him aside.

"Hey," he says, pauses, rubs the back of his neck. There's a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Is he nervous? Gods, that's cute. "Me and Noct are going to this party tomorrow. Our friend's hosting it. And uh... Maybe it's awkward to ask since we only just met, but... would you be interested in comin' with us?"

Ignis thinks Gladiolus must be angelic, there's no other way for him to sparkle like that. How can one person be so handsome and adorable, all at once? It certainly isn't good for Ignis' well-being.

Belatedly, he notices Gladiolus' smile faltering and realizes he'd forgotten to reply, too busy ogling the poor man. "I..." He curses himself for the uncharacteristic ineloquence. "I don't have any plans tomorrow, and seeing as I've already gotten quite a bit of studying in, I suppose... I wouldn't mind joining you. If only for a short while."

In an instant, Gladiolus is beaming. Ignis feels his face grow warm. "Great! I'll have Noct send you the info, and we can meet up there tomorrow." He seems to attempt to reel it in, gaze searching Ignis for a response as he adds, "Uh, is it alright if I look forward to this?"

Ignis is definitely blushing now, likely evident with how Gladiolus' grin widens again. "Certainly," Ignis manages. "I shall, as well."

"Perfect." Gladiolus holds his gaze a moment longer. Gods, his eyes are pretty. It's alright to stare, isn't? He is the one who initiated, after all.

"Hey, Gladio, c'mon! We're gonna be late," Noct picks that time to come over and pat Gladiolus on the back. "Sorry, Specs, our asses belong to Prof Leonis for now. But you can have Gladio all to yourself tomorrow."

"Kindly keep your commentary to yourself, you hooligan," Ignis snaps, sending Noct a piercing glare. The younger boy just sticks his tongue out at him childishly. To Gladiolus, he offers a quiet, "See you tomorrow," then hastily makes his escape before he can spend any more time making eyes at his new acquaintance.

He hasn't made it far before his phone vibrates from his pocket.

 

**Noct**

Gladio's excited abt the prospect of u having him all to urself lol

 

**Ignis**

As he should be

Wait I didn't mean to send that

Shit

 

**Noct**

holy shit

dude

Specs

you've got it so bad you swore?? lmao

 

**Ignis**

Just

Noct

Do me a favor please

Don't speak to me for the rest of the day

 

Ignis sighs, taking his glasses off to rub a hand over his face. This is too much for one day.

 

**Noct**

Ok

i know you just said not to talk to u

but

would it be cool if i give your number to Gladio?

he wants me to ask you lol

 

**Ignis**

He... asked?

 

There's that fluttering feeling in his chest again. It's strangely elating. Gladiolus seems like quite the gentleman.

 

**Ignis**

.... Alright, you may give it to him

 

**Noct**

sweeet

he said he was gonna ask you in person but chickened out lol

alright, Noct signing off for the rest of the day

 

Ignis puts his phone away and tries his best to compose himself. His phone vibrates again. "Noct, for Bahamut's sake..." Retrieving the device, he starts readying a retort before he glances the number of the sender. His heart skips a beat.

 

**New Contact**

Hey, Ignis, it's Gladio! everybody calls me that, so feel free to use my nickname too

Looking forward to tomorrow

 

Swallowing hard, Ignis saves the number as Gladio in his contacts. His face is quite hot as he types a response.

 

**Ignis**

Likewise

See you then, Gladio

 


End file.
